Kender: Family Issues
by lord.spagley.v1
Summary: Ken and Ender (and a few others) have a disagreement


**KENDER:** **Family Issues**

LandonSmith - (Rated R for Intense Scenes, Language, Graphic Nudity and Broken Nintendo Tablet)

Ender - FELLFER FELLR FELLER FELLER

Cristal 🔥 - YES ENDER

Ken - papi please stop

Cristal 🔥 – no

Ender - *grabs belt*

no

Ken - I can't take no more.

I want to die

Ender - Good

Cristal 🔥 - Okay

Ender – Go to your closest

Ken - I'm hiding in the closet dad.

f*ck you

Ender - you better

*grabs belt*

Cristal 🔥 - I needa to pee

Ken - no, I'm an independent woman

Cristal 🔥 - saame

Julius Caeser - CHILDREN PLZ STAHP

Ender - NO YOU LIVE UNDER MY HOUSE SO YOU GOTT LISTEN TO MY RULES FELLER

Cristal 🔥 - does your stick turn into a hole ken

Ken - all my friends are dead my dad is in my bead. no dad not the belt god I need help

Ender - don't make me hit you

Ken - what if I like it.

jk

Cristal 🔥 - HAHAHAHAHA

Ender - ok that is it

*hits ken*

Ken - f*ck you

Will - please no

Ender - *grabs gun*

I am done you're a disappoint to our family

Cristal 🔥 - I'm sleeping to this

Ken - I have a future

well sh*t

Ender - no, you don't

*points gun at ken*

Ken - f*ck you dad I knew I was a mistake

Cristal 🔥 - Relationship goals

Ken - no

Ken - this is child abuse

Ender - no this is ken abuse

Cristal 🔥 - But you're older than dad

Ken - Where's the child support b*tch

Ender - B*TCH YOUR GONNA DIE

*SHOOTS KEN*

Ken - come at me bro

*ken dodged then whipped out joycon*

Ender - B*TCH COME HERE

*RELOADS*

Ken - no, I've got my joycon out

Ender - I AM GONNA SHOOT YOUR JOYCON IF YOU DONT PUT IT BACK IN THE PANTS FELLER

Ken - all my friends are dead dad get out of my bed. I don't want the belt

Ender - feller you're gonna get the gun

Ken - dad I can do what I want

Ender - no, you can't

Ken - screw u

Ender - DIS IS WHY YOUR ADOPTED

Ken - I have a wiener so I can make my own decisions, and u don't

ohhhh

Ender - dis is why mom left us

Ken - no this is why mom left u

Ender - CAUSE OF YOUR STUPID

Cristal 🔥 - OHHHHH

Ken - it's just satire

LandonSmith - THIS IS WHY MOM DOESNT F*CKING LOVE YOU

Ender - that is it feller

*grabs belt*

Will - Exposed.

Cristal 🔥 - LMFAOOOOOO what a night

LandonSmith - exposed

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ken - Screw u

*Ken screams and runs in closet*

Ender - COME HERE FELLER

Ken - is this rape

Ender - tf ken I am your dad come out of the closest

MILFs are people too - and not single f*ck was given on that day

LandonSmith - close-it

Ken - no I don't want to I'm having my me time

Cristal 🔥 - Can I join

Ender - I have free Nintendo switches?

LandonSmith - A challenger approaches

Cristal 🔥 - (IM SCREAMMMING)

Ender - KEN I AM GONNA BEAT YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DONT COME OUT

Cristal 🔥 - (JAHAHAHAA)

Ender - 3!

Ken - shut up I'm done and I'm coming for u

Ender - 2!

1!

Ken - 420 blaze it'

LandonSmith - *cues jaws music*

Cristal 🔥 - Cumming for dad?

ewwww

Ender -

*Busts down door*

Ken - oh sh*t

he's cumming

Ender - WHERE ARE YOU FELLER

*AIMS BELT AT KEN*

LandonSmith - rip

Ken - hshhshshshs

Ender - *Hit ken with belt*

Cristal 🔥 - I like it

Ken - oh god this is why mom left us

BEAN MACHINE - this is rape

Ender - SCREW YOU KID

*SLAPS KEN*

Ken - because you couldn't stop having these intentions

your lust was too great

Ender - *grabs Nintendo switch*

AND SCREW YOUR STUPID GAME

LandonSmith - (12 Years A Slave 2 [2019])

Ken - THATS IT U SON Of Donkey Kong's butthole

Ender - *throws switch on the floor*

Ken - nooooooooooooo

Ender - *stomps on it*

Ken - *grabs joycon*

Ender - PUT THAT THING DOWN

Ken - no, it's time

Ender - WE DONT NEED THIS

HELIXBOI - (rip Kens Nintendo switch 2017-2017)

Ken - so let's freakin do this

Ender - *grabs gun*

PUT IT DOWN

Cristal 🔥 - make sure to pull out

Ken - *epic montage starts*

Ender - *epic anime battle music starts*

I said put it down

Ender - points at ken put it down

Cristal 🔥 - LMFAOOOOO

Ender - lmfao

Cristal 🔥 - (Rachel missed all thus)

BEAN MACHINE - (but it's a battle)

Ken - *ken grabs joycon*

*pops ender in mouth

*ender stabs ken with belt and does a back flip but ken grabs ender by leg and throws him on bed*

*dad gets stuck in bed and ken grabs pro control and stabs ender. but ender has a plan b.*

*but wait mom walked in*

Cristal 🔥 - goos

HELIXBOI - *Rachel comes outta no where*

Ken - o sh*t

Cristal 🔥 - CONTINUE

LandonSmith - (Rachel missed out)

Cristal 🔥 - *mom films the sexy tape*

Ken - now she thinks that were gay and then we find out I'm adopted so ken

*grabs his switch joycon strap and hangs dad, then looks at mom*

Ender - Rip ender

dead

Cristal 🔥 - WTF

Ken - o crap but dad is still alive

he just had to reset his game

Ender - ken son why...

MILFs are people too -

(dad is kill, but who wuz phone?)

Ken - got em

Cristal 🔥 - soo when the incest threesome?

Ender - *grabs gun and shoots ken in the leg*

got em

Ken - *mom walks in (waddup its dat boi)*

*ken cries in tears because his dad is preparing to prepare the meat.*

(could this be the end?)

Ender - *Crystal aka sister of ken comes in*

Cristal 🔥 - hi

Ken - but no

*ken whips out etika and starts screaming joycon boys through his nose*

oh yeah

Ender - *Ender comes back from the dead*

feller I am back

Ken - *gets in the bed*

o crap why have the gods forsaken me

Ender - *Does a backflip*

I aint doing dis sh*t again feller

Ken - *ken grabs joycon pops ender in mouth*

*ender stabs ken with belt and does a back flip but ken grabs ender by leg and throws him on bed*

*dad gets stuck in bed and ken grabs pro controller and stabs ender. but ender has a plan b.*

*but wait mom walked in*

Ender - WE JUST DID THIS

MILFs are people too - (IF JESUS WAS KILL THEN WHO WAS FACEBOOK?!)

Ken - no sh*t

Ender - *SHOOTS KEN*

I AINT DOING THIS AGAIN

*grabs bomb*

Ken - (well this must be the end but then oh wait)

*crystal pops ender with an amiibo while spinning a fidget spinner*

Cristal 🔥 - Yes

Ken - idk why

Ender - *ender flies away into the sunset*

Ken - *but on that day kens heart grew 30 times too small*

Ender - dis story is more confusing then the zelda time line

Will - True.

Ken - *but then pluto walked in and alex left ken for the dead*

*but wait is that no oh god no, its speed gamer with a belt*

superretartedgaming - (Lol)

Ender - oh nose

Cristal 🔥 - (HAHAHAHAHA)

Ender - (LOL)

BEAN MACHINE - (it went from feller to daddy no to death so fast)

Will - (lol)

Ender - *speed is screaming "WHITE WII U GAME PAD"*

Will - (lol)

Ken - *Rachel grabbed Ken said "The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds... The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal."*

Ken - I don't know

Ender - NANI?

Ken - nani bioi

ima comin feller

Ender - FELLER I AM GONNA KILL EVERYONE CAUSE IS ENDER DAY AND ENDER DAY ALL DISCORD CRIME IS LEGAL

Ken - ima commin feller

Ender - YES

*goes mental*

(wkgbrlfdjvnbkjgfj;rltjnbjer'bv)

*shoots crystal*

*shoots gap*

Cristal 🔥 - WOAHH

Ender - *shoots will*

Ken - *and Ken knew exactly what to do*

Ender - *shoots Evan*

*shoots johnos*

Ken - (ffffffffffffffffffffffdffffffffffffffdffdfdfdfffffdffdfdffdffdfdfdfdffdfdfd)

Ender - *shoots bean*

*points gun at ken*

Ken - someone please off me now

MILFs are people too - (if I am kill then who sucks at youtube?)

Ken - what if it's not a gun

Ender - oh

*throws wiener at crystals dead body*

Cristal 🔥 - (I'm the only girl on here who actually stays and enjoys this)

Ender - well then

can I kill u?

SpeedGamer Ink - Hey

Will - Hi.

Cristal 🔥 - sure

Ender - OH I FORGOT TO KILL SPEED

*SHOOTS SPEED*

Ken - thats it

*ken rips out belt at ender and says what he needed to say the whole time*

*pause*

(ohohohohohohohhhofhffffffffffffwwwwwwwwddwdwdwwddwdwddfffeflw)

Ender - THERE

SpeedGamer Ink - What I do?

Cristal 🔥 - IM CRYING

BEAN MACHINE - *then Bean machine showed up and shot himself in the head so he can be in the story*

SpeedGamer Ink - Do u want me dead?

Ken - thats it (pppppppppppppppp) in my but (fffffffffffffffff)f*ck you freaking want (yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy) meeeee

Ender - KEN GO F*CKING KILL YOUR SELF

Ken - I will

Ender - U F*CKING SCRUB OR I WILL KILL U

Cristal 🔥 - Yay!

Ken - I will

Ender - GOOD NIBBA

Ken - but that doesn't make sense

Ender - FELLER

Ken - I either die or u kill me but either way I die

Ender - good

Ken - I hate u

SpeedGamer Ink - I'm just gonna cry myself to sleep goodnight

Ender - I hate u 2 feller

Ken - I won't sleep tonight with dad in the bed

Ender - Good

Cristal 🔥 - nooo

Ender - mom never loved you anyways

Ken - right back at u scrub

Ender - feller

dis is why your adopted

BEAN MACHINE - (heh)

Ender - better keep that mouth close HAAA

Ken - why

Ender - cause I am gonna stab it

Ken - that makes no sense

Cristal 🔥 - he gonna pop that joycon in

xX_JESUS_HENTAI_CHRIST_Xx - (lolwuht)

Ender - dis discord makes no sense

BEAN MACHINE - *then this mofo walks in and does anal to ender*

Ken - ur life makes nos nese

Ender - I don't have a life

Ken - what in tarnation

BEAN MACHINE - wot

Ender - you're in a comma

LEMME SMASH

Ken - wot in tarnation

lemme smash

Ender - BECKY LEMME SMASH

Cristal 🔥 - yes

Ken - ben is a hoe

Ender - F*CK BEN IS A HOE

xX_JESUS_HENTAI_CHRIST_Xx - I got blue

Ken - I can get ya blue

BEAN MACHINE - (XD)

Ender - B*TCHES LIKE BLUE

BEAN MACHINE - blue and yellow

no

Cristal 🔥 - I can't deny that

Ender - oh

Ken - oh yeah

Cristal 🔥 - (it's 2:23 AM)

Ender - FEller FEller FEller Feller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller FEller

Will - (1:23 here.)

Ken - kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me kill me

Ender - but your dead already

Cristal 🔥 - I'm hungry

Ken - that's what u think

xX_JESUS_HENTAI_CHRIST_Xx - (RAVIOLI RAVIOLI TOASTER IN THE BATHIOLI)

Ken - hahahhahaahhahahaha

Cristal 🔥 - (hit me up with that wendys)

Ender - lemme smash you in smash bros HA

ha

ha

ha

(kill me)

Cristal 🔥 - (KEN LIKES KAYLA CONFIRMED)

BEAN MACHINE - *then ender accidentally grabbed Nicolas cage's cock*

Ender - we already knew dis crystal

Cristal 🔥 - it's okay

its normal

ur a growing boy

Ender - just play with your joycon on a private time

Cristal 🔥 - he always ready

Ken - I'm always Reggie

Adolf Hitler - Gas Ken

Cristal 🔥 - ken is never safe

yes

xX_DaNk_MemEz_Xx - (so dank)

Cristal 🔥 - okay

Julius Caeser - (I WILL CONQUER YOU SO HARD!)

Ender - call me general feller

no

but you can get the belt

Ken - Adolf Hitler are u freaking kidding me

Cristal 🔥 - mhh is it gucci belt?

Julius Caeser - (IMMA REK U LIEK I REKT GAUL)

Ken - this is what I come back too

Ender - nibba who's ken?

Cristal 🔥 - ken?

Ender - my name is Een

Cristal 🔥 - who dat?

Ken - ok

Ender - Screw the overlord

Cristal 🔥 - yes

Ken - u thot

Ender - no u

Ken - I will eviscerate u

Ender - bet

Ken - ok feller

Ender - square up nibba

Cristal 🔥 - sooooo ken x ender?

Ken - I'm like twice the size of you

Ender - meet me at 7/11 feller

no rules

final destinations

Ken - I will and I'm bringing the belt

Ender - no items

Cristal 🔥 - THATS MY SPOT B*TCH

NAH

YALL CAN'T

Ender - only belts

Ken - why am I doing this

what is life

why am I here

I don't understand

Ender - ken we still chill?

Ken - hahahahhhahaah good one feller

Ender - hahahah I know right feller

Ken - heck ya we can chill

(I'm done)

Ender - same

Cristal 🔥 - bromance

Ken - idk

wow

really

EPOLOUGUE:

Ken - I cant even type

Cristal 🔥 - koli loisjiam

Ender - we just made an anime

Ken - no I'm just bad at typing

Miyamoto

Ender - ender for smash

Cristal 🔥 - JULIUS CEASER HAS ME DES

Ender - ken for smash

Cristal 🔥 - DED

Ender - MAKE IT HAPPEN

Cristal 🔥 - lets smash ken

dumb - Let smash ken

Ender - woah crystal

Ken - got em

Cristal 🔥 - idk why she is

Ender - DONT START THIS SH*T AGAIN

DONT REBOOT THE ANIME OKS

Ken - no pls stop

Cristal 🔥 - strip?

Ender - crystal

no

Ken - or I'm gettin the belt

Ender - FELLER BET

Cristal 🔥 - YESS KEN

honestly why am I here

like this is sad

Ender - let's never talk about dis night ever again

Cristal 🔥 - this is a hidden night

Ender - let the ender & ken anime die in a hole

hole

Cristal 🔥 - I'm dead here

Will - Rip

Cristal 🔥 - Yea I feel like it really hurt him

Will - What happened?

(but little did they know that BEAN MACHINE had scribed the whole thing…)


End file.
